Problem: $ \dfrac{4}{4} - 0.32 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{4}{4} = 1$ Now we have: $ 1 - 0.32 = {?} $ $ 1 - 0.32 = 0.68 $